Relaxing
by RatchetTheWrenchThrower
Summary: This is mainly a mild lemon between Italy/Germany/Japan for my friend IluvSilverShadow. Happy Birthday!


To My Fellow Pervert In Gropes, Prussia.

From France ;D

Germany had to blink as he entered his room, eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. A hand reached up to subtly pinch his arm, hoping that if it was a dream, he'd wake before it began.

Italy and Japan were in his rooms, relaxing on the large bed that they'd insisted he get placed in a few days before. Italy wore a small, female sailor suit that barely fell to the top of his thighs. Germany vaguely recalled seeing something similar in one of Japan's Man-Ga. He held a few silk scarves in his hands, and was in the process of playing with them. Japan had let his hair loose and it surrounded his face. He wore a pair of soft black cat ears and a matching tail, connected the back of his loose white pants. He wore no shirt, and his chest was composed of lean muscles. He played with a black collar attached to his neck.

When the two of them glanced over, they gained identical glints in their eyes and they pounced. In seconds, Germany lay flat on his back, hands tied to his head board. He watched as they slowly climbed onto the bed and settled on each of his thighs, straddling them.

"I'm sure you have questions, Germany-koi. Italy-koi and I decided that you were working too hard, and we want to help you relax." Japan's smile was almost innocent; the hint of mischief in his eyes the only indication that he meant more than his words implied.

"We weren't quite sure what to do-," Italy picked up enthusiastically, pouncing on Germany's thigh. "-So we went to big brother France! He said he liked it when America and Canada dressed up for him and England, so we should do it for you!" Japan nodded in agreement as they began to move.

Germany swallowed hard, his face coloring as Italy's hands began running over his, admittedly, well-muscled chest after Japan removed his shirt. Italy paused for a moment, reaching behind him and pulling out a pair of- Germany's mouth went dry. Nipple clamps? Where the hell had Italy gotten those? The rose color of the clamps answered Germany's internal question, and he vowed to neuter France for giving those to his innocent Italy and Japan. A groan slipped from his lips as the two worked together to apply the clamps, and he nearly cursed when they began trailing kisses over different parts of his exposed skin.

Japan kissed over his shoulders and neck, down to his chest, while Italy took a different approach and began at his abs, working his way up to his collar bone. This time, a sharp curse did leave his lips when Japan grazed his teeth over a sensitive part of his neck, and he nearly moaned when a set of hands grabbed his through the thick material of his uniform pants.

His hands gripped the headboard so tightly it gouged as Italy began removing his pants, hands sliding under the band of his boxers. He cursed again as Japan abandoned his neck and with a look at Italy, took Germany into his mouth.

"Mein Gott!" He reverted back to German as Japan hollowed his mouth and sucked. And oh god, Italy was rubbing his- Fuck! His hips didn't move as he didn't want to chock Japan and ruin the mood, but they did spasm occasionally as he cursed in every language he knew and to every deity he could think of. He came suddenly, without warning, and his vision turned white.

When his eyes finally opened, Germany was presented with the sight of his two allies-No, they were not simply allies anymore, smiling at him.

"Did that relax you?" Italy asked excitedly, bouncing on the bed beside him as Japan began untying his hands. He slowly pulled himself up and Italy removed the clamps.

"Yes, thank you both. That was very relaxing," Germany admitted. He _was_ more relaxed, and the weeks of tension had been drained away by his new lovers' ministrations. He rolled his shoulders and an easy smile settled onto his lips.

"We would be happy to do it again if you need us too, Germany-koi," Japan had slid down to settled beside him, Italy following the other's example and doing the same. Germany covered them all with the thick green duvet that covered the bed, and let himself fall into an exhausted sleep. He didn't see the wink that passed between his lovers, or he might not have given in to Morpheus so easily.


End file.
